I Am Fine
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: On the way home with Estel, Legolas finds himself pondering the events surrounding the anniversary of his dear friend Morlan's death. Step back in time to see how an Elf grieves and to find out just what it takes to light the flame of determination in the soul of Mirkwood's prince. Written for the Sept 2014 Teitho Contest. It did not place.


**Title: ** _"I Am Fine"_  
**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category:** Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_  
**Genre: ** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"._ I just adore it to pieces! Legede, Morlan, Morfind, Glorenpaur, and Elhael are all of my own creation. You may use them, but please ask for permission to do so first.  
**Author's Note: ** I started this in January but posted it in the Teitho Fanfiction contest for September 2014. It did not place. -sigh-

* * *

He had always enjoyed the brisk chill of a winter wind as it rushed along the mountainside. Blond hair wafted in the breeze and for a time, the Sindar prince atop his horse just paused upon the brink, his face upturned to catch the last glimpses of the sun before the clouds swept down from the west.

"It will be dark soon." came a voice at the archer's side.

Legolas' blue eyes opened and he glanced to his friend and companion with a half smile. "Yes... but can you not feel it, Estel? The change in the air. Firith gives way to Rhîw. Soon my father will change his crown to match the seasons. Soon..."

"Soon I shall freeze if we do not get out of this wind." Aragorn replied, urging his mount down the hidden path before them.

It would lead the two travelers from the Misty Mountains and the Last Homely House down into the western edge of the Mirkwood. Five days are what Legolas promised the journey to take... and while the Ranger believed his friend's assessment... the weather was beginning to sour much quicker than the pair had anticipated. The clouds from the north west were moving far faster than before, and the bitter cold wind that whipped around the crags and crevices that their horses were traversing made the man shiver despite the well insulated coat he wore.

Legolas followed behind, letting the Ranger guide them in the proper direction... at least until they reached the edge of the wood. Then it would be the Elf's turn to navigate their path through the dense forests, taking them the swiftest way possible to his father's halls.

As day gave way to night, the friends had to stop and let their horses rest for a time. Before they could find appropriate shelter from the biting wind however... the clouds rumbled and let loose their torrent of icy drenching rain. Legolas urged his horse forward and, taking the reigns of Aragorn's own mount, lead both of them further along the path. His blue eyes were scanning the sides of the rocky face about them... searching... seeking...

For his part, the man could not even see the path any longer, so hard was the rain. He trusted the prince, but was not sure if they could finder proper shelter for themselves and their horses.

Suddenly the reigns of Aragorn's mount went slack when the man found he had not been paying attention.

"Legolas?!" he tried to shout over the torrential noise.

There was no sign of the Elf... or his horse...

Grabbing the reigns, the Ranger urged his mount forward, until suddenly there was a lithe form standing before the dark beast. Pale hands found the horse's nose and urged him to follow. Not far down the path was a small bend... with an cave that would just barely fit the two horses. Quickly Legolas lead Aragorn's stallion into the space, before walking back toward the end of the cave.

"At least I can hear you again..." the Ranger spoke as he dismounted, following the Elf into the gloom.

The faint Elven glow of the Eldar was enough to see by for now and as Aragorn stripped off his coat and began to ring it out, he heard the soft laugh at his side.

"What?"

Legolas smiled, "You thought I had left you." he replied, lithe fingers wringing water from soaked blond locks. "You look terrible, Estel."

Rolling his eyes, Aragorn sat down on the cavern floor. "Yes well humans are hardly as sturdy in this sort of weather. I am amazed that..." the man suddenly sneezed. "Great now..." and yet he sneezed again.

The prince sat down beside his friend, "I would build a fire but I fear any wood I gather would be too wet. Are you alright?"

"I am fine." the man replied... only to sneeze again. "Ugh..." Aragorn groaned, wrapping his arms around his body. "At least we are out of the wind..."

Legolas sighed softly, "I had hoped to be out of the mountains before the clouds broke." spoke the Elf, his blue eyes scanning out into the darkness of the night past the horses. "This will delay us..."

It was then his ears picked up a slight rustling sound. While the archer's initial instinct was to stand and head for the mouth of the cave, he soon realized it was coming from his side.

Aragorn was now wearing nothing but a red undershirt that somehow had survived the harsh rains. "You should get out of that wet tunic, Legolas." he advised, grey eyes flickering over to his companion.

"I am hardier of body than you." the prince replied with one raised eyebrow. "I am fine."

Sighing, the Ranger rolled his eyes. "Where have I heard that before?"

* * *

**I Am Fine  
**

* * *

Sitting there in the darkness, Legolas leaned his head back against the rock wall of their sheltering cave. A small smile danced upon his lips as blue eyes stared up at the lines in the ceiling. His companion slept soundly and while they had argued a bit on who would take the first watch... the Elf was far from tired.

Soon he would be home...

How his heart longed for his father's halls. He had been gone nearly a year to the day, spending much of his time with Aragorn and the twins in Imladris. The prince had even accompanied Strider and the Rangers on a few orc hunting raids during that time. It had been a wonderfully uneventful year... relaxing... his heart healing from the darkness of the woods of his kin.

The Mirkwood, while home, was still a frightful place... and Legolas wanted nothing more than to drive the shadow from the trees and let his people breathe the free air again.

As the rain outside continued it's deluge, keen blue eyes focused on the world beyond the cave... and he remembered, in that moment, another night when it had rained like this...

It seemed such a life time ago...

A soft sigh escaped the prince's lips, a look of melancholy soon coming into his eyes. So very long ago... on a night much like this... before the snows came... when he had thought his people invincible...

* * *

_I am fine..._

_Or so I want the world to believe._

_Yet the world does not truly care... does it?_

_No one comes to aid us..._

_No one fights the shadow on our doorstep..._

_The blood of men does not stain the forest floor..._

_The sounds of a Dwarvish battle cry do not echo from the trees..._

_Mirkwood is alone in it's struggle..._

_We have ever been alone..._

_So I walk through my father's halls with my head held high and determination in my steps. I walk because my heart bids me to run. Because all I want to do is to hide away in the lonely rooms where none frequent. To seek solace and silence even in times of joy..._

_Because I am not fine..._

_But I will not let them see it..._

_I am the Prince of the Greenwood and death should bother me not._

_And yet..._

_\- Caun Legolas Thranduilion_

* * *

The smile did not reach his eyes, and yet none took notice. Legolas entered his father's study with silent steps with that smile upon his face. The assembled Elves looked up to see their prince and while some of the smiles that returned to him were genuine...

Some were strained...

"Legolas, have you received report from the eastern patrol yet?" Thranduil asked, his attention on the map sprawled upon the desk.

The archer shook his head, "Not yet. They are due back before midday. Legede informed me that..."

"He informed me as well." the Elvenking replied, straightening and looking across the desk where he stood. Blue eyes landed on the prince, but there was nothing in that stare to speak to the true inner thoughts of his father. "Today is the memorial service for your patrol. I ask that..."

"I will be there."

The king's blue gaze narrowed slightly as the Elvenking waved a hand, dismissing those gathered around. When he was left alone with his son, Thranduil sighed, sitting behind the desk and folding his hands onto the flat oak surface before him. "Legolas, you need not bear this burden. You have already..."

"I will bear it. For it is mine to bear, ada." the younger Elf replied, his eyes locked on a place beyond his father's gaze.

No... he could not meet that stare...

"Morlan and his soldiers are dead because of me. I will take responsibility for it. That is all I can do."

One eyebrow rose on the Elvenking's expression, "All you can do?"

Finally the prince's gaze settled on that of his lord. "Yes. Morlan died defending me. He..."

"He was weak."

Legolas' eyes widened dangerously as he glared openly at the Elvenking. Before he could speak however, there was a knock on the study door.

"Hir nin, the eastern patrol has returned." spoke Legede from just outside.

Coming around the desk, Thranduil would have continued past his son but Legolas gripped his father's right arm, stilling him. "Morlan was never weak." the prince practically hissed.

For a moment, the Elvenking did nothing. Then his blue gaze turned just enough to look at the prince from the corner of his eye. "No. Perhaps not. But it does my heart better to see some spark of life behind your gaze... even if it be anger."

Stunned, Legolas released his hold and watched the elder Elf leave. Seconds turned to minutes and the archer knew not how long he had been left standing alone in is father's study.

"...golas? Legolas?"

Blinking, the prince's gaze fell on Legede standing in the doorway. The white haired captain held his young lord with a stare that spoke of concern.

"Legolas... are you..."

"I am fine." the archer replied, lifting his chin as, head held high, he took his leave.

* * *

"You should not do this, hir nin."

Legolas paid no attention to Elhael as the elder Elf tried to stop him from entering the room of repose. He pushed past him, his lithe form walking amongst the beds of the dead. They had been cleaned of blood and gore, their garments to be that which would see them beyond this world. Here they rested until the pyre and the service to be held later that night.

But there was one body... just one... that tore the very heart from his chest.

"Leave me, Elhael." the prince spoke, his gaze fixed on the still form which lay at the end of the chamber.

"But, caun nin... your father has instructed that I..."

"Give me five minutes, Elhael. What I have to say is not for your ears... nor any who count themselves among the living." Legolas continued, his blue eyes turning to stare at his father's chief advisor.

Bowing and understanding his leige's need... Elhael departed, closing the chamber doors behind him.

A soft breath passed the archer's lips as once more he found himself captivated by the dead form of his dearest friend. Slowly he walked, soft suede boots never making a single sound, until he was beside the bed. His own warm hand reached out, laying upon the cold still form.

And his heart broke.

"What have I done?" Legolas whispered, the words catching in his throat as the prince collapsed to his knees beside the low bed, his hands grasping those of the departed Elf. "Valar, Morlan... what have I done?"

Unable to see through the torrent of tears that slipped from his own gaze, Legolas leaned his head forward upon the edge of the cot and cried.

"I know... I know you would have died and there was nothing I could do... and you were in such pain, mellon nin... And yet I..." his voice broke again, the Elf shaking his head. "I can not bear this burden, Morlan. My blade... My hand..." Legolas found himself sniffing to try desperately to reign himself in somehow.

Such weakness was held in his heart...

Carefully, the blond Elf drew his own knife from his belt, turning it round and round in his hand as blue eyes remained fixed upon the shining gleam of the blade. "This stole your life from me. This cursed world! We are alone! What help comes to aid us in our time of death, Morlan?! Answer me, I beg! An... answer... please..." strong fingers grasped the hilt of that dagger. "They will pay, mellon. I will make them all pay. Every spider. Every orc. Every goblin. Every warg. Each bird and beast and foul thing will pay for this. It is our blood being spilt beneath these trees! Our blood dwindling in the dark and being swallowed whole by our enemies! And I will not stop, Morlan. I swear to you. I swear upon this dagger that stole the life of you. I will NOT stop until we are free of the shadow." licking his lips, Legolas returned the dagger to his belt. "But I will not use this blade. Not again. It stole your life and light from the world... and it need not see more death. But you... Ai! Morlan!" Standing, the prince reached out to cup the cold cheeks of his companion. The feelings that overwhelmed him burst forth and Legolas could stand it not more. He drew Morlan's body to his chest, holding the deceased in his arms for what he knew would be the last time.

And he cried...

He cried for the friend lost.

He cried for the guilt in his own soul.

He cried for the bond of love and friendship that had been torn asunder.

He cried for the darkness of the wood and the evil that surrounded his kin and stood upon their very doorsteps.

"Forgive me, Morlan. Please forgive me. I did not want to take your life. But you begged me and the road home was long and I knew... Valar, I knew you would never make it. You would have died screaming and choking on your own blood and I just... I could not..." Legolas clenched his jaw tight, blue eyes screwing shut as he just tried to stop the tears for a time. "You were dying... you were at peace with death... you told me... you told me to kill you and... and I could not ignore your pleas... I could not abandon you, mellon nin..." he held tight to the body, cradling it against his chest, lithe fingers running through dark hair.

Then... gently... Legolas bent forward and lay Morlan back upon his bed. The prince leaned over him, pressing his forehead to that of his dearest friend.

"You were so much stronger than I." Legolas whispered before placing a chaste kiss upon his companion's forehead.

And once more then tears came.

And as Legolas wept, as his body was shaken with sobs of grief, a warmth came over him. He noticed it long after it had started and without looking, the prince knew. The fingers of his right hand reached up over his left shoulder, grasping the material of silver and red silk, of the cloak that had mysteriously appeared to drape over his lithe frame, drawing it closer about his body and that of the dead.

He knew he was there...

He knew he was watching...

And while the prince wished to remain strong for him... he simply could not.

And Thranduil understood.

He remained near the door, watching his child break in a rare moment of unguarded love and compassion. The Elvenking dared not move more than to simply lay his cloak about his son's shoulders, wishing to burn this moment into his immortal memory.

For this was what would save them all...

This love and this fierce desire to never let another feel such pain would one day lighten their woods once more. If it took five or five hundred years, Thranduil knew his son would do as he promised this day.

And the Elvenking could never have felt more proud.

* * *

Funeral pyres burning... a sight that the Mirkwood had known too many times. Many of those in attendance were ones who were not even alive in those days gone by. Many more were women and children who had now lost someone who was everything to them. Sons and fathers and husbands... Each life had been precious, and now those lives were gone, the bodies burning slowly in the cleared glade.

Burial had been the tradition since time immemorial but the Last Alliance had changed that for the Elves of Oropher. For Thranduil himself... a dragon had presented an alternative. Seeing the flames burning bright in the clear night sky gave the Elvenking pause and for a time he simply watched as the procession of mourners filed by one by one. However, there was a single pyre that had not yet been lit. One body still to be given up to Mandos's Halls.

Stepping forward, Legolas grasped a torch from one of the nearby soldiers. His expression covered by a mask of duty. Inside, Thranduil knew his son screamed for justice and for an outlet to direct his own pain towards. Few things in the world could heal a heart broken. Fewer things still that could ease the agony of a passing comrade. Morlan and the prince had grown up together and trouble had followed the pair like a little lost duckling. Legolas' life had been saved by his friend, and Morlan's had been, in turn, saved by the archer more times than the duo could have ever counted.

But not this time...

Holding back the tears and the pain in his voice, Legolas stood before the funeral pyre, torch in hand. He said nothing, for there was nothing left to say. Morlan had died by Legolas's own hand. The entire kingdom knew this truth... and while most understood the pain in such a choice, a few were bitter... hatred festering in their hearts at what they percieved as a cruel and uncaring hand. Morfind, Morlan's younger brother, chiefest among those who blamed the son of Thranduil for the raven-haired Elf's demise.

Instead of speaking, soft words of song flowed from Legolas's lips. His blue gaze fixed upon the body before him, lithe fingers gripping the torch tight to keep his emotions in check. It was an old song... one that had been taken and changed by the Dwarves of old... but it had been a song of battle and of loss long ago when an enemy bearing one magic ring had nearly darkened the world with his shadow... during a time when dragons devoured for Melkor's pleasure... and burned the homes and hearts of countless Eldar... such a long long time ago...

_Ae sen innas meth vi naur natham godosta._

_A ae firitham sendû natham gogwanno._

_Ortho gwînsûl an medui lû._

_Cenin naur nedh orodrim._

_Cenin naur dostal gelaid._

_Cenin naur rostad fae._

_Cenin naur sereg nedh hwa._

_A harthon rîn enni._

_If this is to end in fire then we shall all burn together._

_And if we should die tonight we should all die together._

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time._

_I see fire inside the mountains._

_I see fire burning the trees._

_I see fire hollowing souls._

_I see fire blood in the breeze._

_And I hope that you will remember me._

As the song left his lips completely, the prince's fingers tightened for a brief moment more on the handle of that burning torch. Then slowly, carefully, with an almost practiced precision, Legolas lit the pyre alight.

The flames sprang up quickly upon the dry wood. In mere moments, Morlan's pyre joined the others from Legolas's fated patrol. So few had survived... so many had met their end... and yet the Elves remaining had bore back the bodies of their comrades. Better to see them burn than leave them for the spiders and the Orcs.

Legolas took a deep breath and stepped back, using the movement to cover the sudden grief that welled up within his heart. It was... terrifying... to watch such death... but more still perhaps... to see those you loved go before their time.

"We are immortal." Legolas spoke coldly, his voice detached from the moment as he stood beside the Elvenking, blue gaze fixed on the flames.

Thranduil was silent for a moment, their conversation too soft for even Legede who stood near to hear. "We are not immune to the evils of this world, ion nin." the Elvenking replied, his hands clasped behind his back as they watched the flames consume the bodies of the fallen patrol. "Does not fire burn our bodies?" he asked, quirking one eyebrow at his son before fully turning to the archer at his left. "We can be slain, Legolas. You know this better than most. Death is a natural part of this world."

"For us it is not!" the prince said quickly, his voice tinged with bitterness and regret. "We were made..."

"We were made to suffer like all other living things in this world." Thranduil finished for him, facing the pyre once more, his chin tilting up as blue eyes gazed at the flames. "We were made to find life and love and light and protect that which we hold dear. So has Morlan done. So have you done."

When Legolas said nothing... when the blond archer just stared into the flames, lost within their heated dance... only then did he feel his father's hand upon his shoulder.

"Though your heart is aching, you shall find that life is still worthwhile... if you can but smile." Thranduil whispered, lithe but strong fingers squeezing the prince's shoulder. "In time... you will understand. You will bury your sadness and smile again... because that is what a prince must do. You will tell us all that you are 'fine' and have us believe there is no hurt upon your soul... for you are my son and more like me than either of us care to admit." there was a hint of a smile on the Elvenking's lips... an expression that as Legolas gazed up into his lord's features, was there only for him. "I am proud of you, ion nin. You did not sever the bond of friendship and love between yourself and Morlan, Legolas. You only deepened it. He will watch over you from Mandos's Halls... and he will smile at the greatness of your soul. One day, you will understand, tithen Greenleaf."

The blond Elf shook his head, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "One day... I will smile. If only for him and his memory."

* * *

_Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just Smile_

_**-"Smile"**_  
(From _"Modern Times"_)

* * *

"Did you get any sleep?"

Blue eyes blinked in the early morning light and Legolas found himself staring into the grey eyes of one very sleepy Ranger. He stretched slightly, having remained in that same seated position all night it seemed.

"No, I..."

"Are fine. Yes. I get that by now." Aragorn replied, rolling his eyes as he bent forward from his seated position and stretched his arms out in front of him, gathering the last bits of warmth from their dying fire.

Legolas found himself laughing softly, "Nay, Estel. I slept not a wink for I was thinking of the past."

"Oh?" the man asked, cocking an eyebrow the Elf's way and waiting for an explanation.

After all, the prince HAD basically just started a tale without actually having done such... at least in Aragorn's eyes. Besides, if the archer refused to reveal what had him so distracted... both man and Elf knew it would be a long few days to Thranduil's Halls with an overly curious human's grey questioning eyes boring into the blond's back for leagues.

Stretching long legs, Legolas's blue gaze flickered back to his companion. "When you were six years old... do you remember what I told you?"

"Some... not all..." Aragorn replied honestly, checking his clothing to make sure it had dried out properly. "I was just a child, Legolas. But... I remember some things."

Sighing softly, the prince absently toyed with the ends of his long blond hair. "You remember Morfind no doubt."

"Ugh... how could I forget. He almost got us killed a few years back. Your father too!" but then, almost as soon as the words had left the human's lips, he understood. "Morlan?" Aragorn asked, looking directly to his companion. "You... told me about Morlan and how you had to kill him. He had been bitten badly by spiders and was dying and he begged you for death." shaking out his coat, the Ranger soon had it laying in his lap, all of his attention on the Elf at his side.

"Legolas?"

Looking up, lithe fingers freezing in their absent movements, the archer's blue gaze focused on Aragorn's own eyes. "I visit Imladris to see you and your brothers... but also to forget... and to remember." Legolas sighed softly. "Morlan died years ago... but last week was the anniversary of his death. I do not remain in Mirkwood for such a day... I can not bear it... for everywhere I look I am reminded of the bond we shared... as warriors... as friends..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "So last night I thought about him... I stared into our own small fire as if it were his funeral pyre all over again. I..."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder... and there was Aragorn, smiling softly in understanding. "You did what you had to do. What he wanted you to do. Would you not have killed him, if given the chance once again?"

Legolas shook his head, "I would have done the same thing. His body was... it was as if his very being were consuming the shell that remained. The more his heart beat... the more the poison spread..." the prince locked his jaw as disgust overwhelmed him for a moment. "I had never seen such before. Glorenpaur told me that Morlan harbored a rare allergy to the poison. One or two bites he could defeat but... they descended upon him like a pack of wargs, Estel..."

Aragorn moved slightly, drawing the prince's attention once more. "Then you did the right thing. And you still do what is right. You remember him. An Elf's memory, mellon nin... it is forever. You will carry that bond of friendship and trust and love for the rest of your life... hopefully you will carry it to Valinor one day." he smiled again, shaking his head slightly. "Despair for him on the date of his death, but promise him you will carry on... and smile through that memory."

For a long moment, Legolas said nothing... and then he did smile once more, putting his own hand on Aragorn's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. "Adar told me the same thing once, you know. To think you as wise as the great Elvenking..."

The teasing glint in his friend's blue gaze made the Ranger smirk. "Yes well, how about we not let Thranduil hear you say that, hmm? I have a feeling he might take it as an insult." Aragorn teased before clapping the Elf on the back. "Now come on. The rain has stopped. My clothes are dry. And I am sorely wishing for a warm bed and a glass or two of Dorwinion."

Laughing, Legolas nodded and stood. Perhaps both Aragorn and Thranduil were right. Morlan was with him even now... and he would always be with him. The archer held a prince's duty to remain strong for his people, and the smile he wore some days would be a mask to hide the pain deep inside.

But on other days, with good friends or family by his side, Legolas knew his smiles were real and would continue to be. Because the Elven Prince of Mirkwood would never stop fighting... would never let the darkness win. That was one promise he meant to keep to all he held dear in his heart.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Firith = Season of Fading (between Fall and Winter)  
Rhîw = Winter  
Caun = Prince  
-ion = Son of  
Ada = Father  
Hir nin = My lord  
Caun nin = My prince  
Valar = God  
Mellon = Friend  
Ai! = Ah!  
Ion nin = My son  
Tithen = Little  
Adar = Father (more proper)  
Mellon nin = My friend

* * *

_"_**_I See Fire"_ Translation Breakdown:**

Translated by me. Please do not use without permission. It took a long time to do this!

( ) = indicates a word in the actual lyrics but not in the translation.  
[ ] = indicates a word/s that are the actual translation of the word/s preceding it.

**Ae sen innas meth vi naur natham godosta.** = If this is to [will] end in fire (then) we shall [we will] (all) burn together.  
If = Ae  
this = sen  
is to [will] = innas  
end = meth  
in = vi  
fire = naur  
we shall [we will] = natham  
burn = dosta = to burn / dosta-  
together = go

**A ae firitham send****û natham gogwanno.** = And if we should die tonight we should (all) die together.  
And = A  
if = ae  
we should die = firitham = to die, to fade / firi-  
tonight = sendû  
we should [we will] = natham  
die = gwannao = to depart, to die / gwanna-  
together = go

**Ortho gwînsûl an medui lû. **= Raise (a) glass [goblet] of wine for (the) last time.  
Raise = Ortho = to raise / ortha-  
glass [goblet] = sûl  
of wine = gwîn  
for = an  
last = medui  
time = lû

**Cenin naur nedh orodrim.** = I see fire inside (the) mountains.  
I see = Cenin = to see / cen-  
fire = naur  
inside = nedh  
mountains = orodrim

**Cenin naur dostal gelaid.** = I see fire burning (the) trees.  
I see = Cenin = to see / cen-  
fire = naur  
burning = dostal = to burn / dosta-  
trees = gelaid

**Cenin naur rostad fae.** = I see fire hollowing souls.  
I see = Cenin = to see / cen-  
fire = naur  
hollowing = rostad = to hollow out / rosta-  
souls = fae

**Cenin naur sereg nedh hwa.** = I see fire blood in the breeze.  
I see = Cenin = to see / cen-  
fire = naur  
blood = sereg  
in the = nedh  
breeze = hwa

**A harthon rîn enni.** = And I hope (that) you'll remember [remembrance] me.  
And = A  
I hope = harthon  
you'll remember [remembrance] = rîn = remembrance  
me = enni

* * *

**Elvish Notes:**

\- Anything I use for Elvish comes directly from _"The Lord of the Rings"_ by J.R.R. Tolkien or from one of the following sources; David Salo's book _"A Gateway to Sindarin"_ (ISBN #0874808006), the online dictionary _"Parf Edhellen"_, the downloaded dictionary _"Dragonflame"_, Ruth S. Noel's book _"The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" _(ISBN #0395291305), the extended edition trilogy movie dialogues cataloged online by _"The Elvish Linguistic Fellowship", _and the LOTR complete recordings lyrics cataloged online by _"A Magpie's Nest"._

\- I didn't use much Elvish this time except for the translation of _"I See Fire" _from _"The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug"_. Please don't use my translation without asking first because it seriously took me a long time to do that.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

\- Morlan and Morfind are characters I've used in other works. Same as Legede, Glorenpaur, and Elhael. Please don't use them without asking permission to first.

\- "_Smile"_ is from the Charlie Chaplin movie _"Modern Times" _and in all honesty, this story was written around that song and around my translation of _"I See Fire"_ from _"The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug"_. Everything else just kind of came together between the two songs. It happened because I was on a Hobbit-high (I started this back in January) and because I had just finished watching _"Chaplin"_ with Robert Downey Jr. and just loved it and I felt that the song really captured the idea I was going for.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Hiatus was refreshing..." Nil said, stretching her arms over her head.  
Legolas smirked, "I was worried that you would go a whole year without sharing this story with the world."  
"Well I started it in January or so... and I finished it for the Teitho Contest in September... then I went on hiatus." she replied.  
"Why?" came a question from Paris as he flipped through a manga on the bed.  
Nil blinked, "Well because I didn't want to write for Teitho for a while and when I write actively I end up wanting to write for it. It annoys me that only Aragorn stories seem to win these days. They should have two categories."  
Legolas quirked an eyebrow at that, "I do not mind sharing time with Estel but... you have been writing me with my father more of late."  
"Yeah that's Lee Pace's fault for being awesome." Nil laughed, jumping off the bed. "AND NOW I want to write more feelings of Thranduil."  
"No."  
Nil sighed, "PLEASE FERNANDO!"  
The Elvenking glared at her, to which Nil quickly dashed out of the room.  
"I WILL WRITE THE FEELS ONE DAY, THRANDUIL!" she shouted as she ran.  
Thranduil sighed, "Legolas..."  
"Yes ada?"  
"I wish she was on hiatus again..." he replied, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance.


End file.
